


Yet

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Abortion, Catholic Guilt, Gen, Homophobia, Suicide, religious angst, sin (moral)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene: a cemetery, deserted. A headstone on hallowed ground reads 'SUPER STAR'. It mourns a date a month ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Note: for warnings, see the additional tags.

Scene: a cemetery, deserted. A headstone on hallowed ground reads 'SUPER STAR'. It mourns a date a month ago.

 

 

 

            Characters: A girl of seventeen, staring down at stone. Her eyes are old and her body over-thin. She whispers: 'Fake.'

            She whispers: 'Mortal sin.'

            She whispers: 'Failure.'

            She whispers: 'Murder.'

            She whispers: 'At least you don't have to live this way.'

 

 

 

            Two boys by the gate, standing uncomfortably silent.

            Says one: 'Are you two…?'

            Says the other: 'It wouldn't be true.'

            Says the second: 'Are you still…?'

            Says the first: 'He was special.'

            Says the second: 'But you're…'

            Says the first: 'Yes.'

            Silence.

            '_Damn_ him!'

            'I hope I didn't.'


End file.
